Heroes of the Storm: Nexus Warriors
Heroes of the Storm: Nexus Warriors (Heroes of the Storm: Nexus Musou in JAP) is the new game in Warriors series and features the characters from Blizzard Entertainment series and is developed by Omega-Force and published by Blizzard Entertainment and Koei-Tecmo for PS4, Xbox One and PC. Story The Nexus. The world were the other realities are colliding and the warriors from other worlds are fighting over dominance. In the nexus world these are the greatest warriors that will show who is the strongest warrior. Gameplay Like heroes of the storm the battle begins with minions appearing in the MOBA style and more thousands of them and the player will lead them to fight the enemy. The game itself features hack and slash Dynasty Warriors style gameplay were the characters are destroying the entire army of mooks with flashy attacks and insane combos. The musou attack for this game is called Drive Musou and the game itself uses charge attack system from Dynasty Warriors 8 and with Drive Musou the character will smash the entire army of mooks with a flashy move. The ultimate musou attack in this game is called Musou Rage Drive in which character does an infamous heroic ability from Heroes of the Storm game which destroys the entire army within the seconds. Characters Stages *Battlefield of Eternity *Blackheart's Bay *Cursed Hollow *Dragon Shire *Garden of Terror *Haunted Mines *Infernal Shrines *Lost Cavern *Raven Court *Sky Temple *Tomb of the Spider Queen *Towers of Doom Staff Director: *Hisaishi Koinuma Music Composers: *Haruki Yamada *MASA *Masato Koike *Kenji Nakajoh *Kensuke Inage *Glenn Stafford *Daisuke Ishiwatari Executive Producer: *Chris Metzen Cast *Arthas (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Justin Gross) *Thrall/Baleog (Kenta Miyake/Chris Metzen) *Brightwing (Yuu Kobayashi/Bridget Hoffman) *Grom/Zeratul (Kazuya Nakai/Fred Tatasciorre) *Soldier: 76 (Tohru Okawa/Fred Tatasciore) *Garrosh/Erik (Takuya Kirimoto/Dave Mallow) *Cairne/Olaf (Houchuu Ohtsuka/David Lodge) *Xul (Kenji Matsuda/Brian Bloom) *Tychus (Naoya Uchida/Neil Kaplan) *Za'muro (Tessho Genda/Fred Tatasciore) *Gul'dan (Mugihito/Chris Metzen) *Medivh (Akira Kamiya/Lex Lang) *Kerrigan (Kikuko Inoue/Tricia Halfer) *D.Va (Risa Taneda/Charlet Chung) *Mei (Lynn/Zhang Yu) *Mercy (Sayaka Ohara/Lucie Pohl) *Junkrat (Hiroki Goto/Chris Parson) *Widowmaker (Shizuka Ito/Chloe Hollings) *Zarya (Mitsuki Saiga/Dolya Gavansky) *Zenyatta (Manmosu Nishio/Feodor Chin) *Torbjorn (Binbin Takaoka/Keith Silverstein) *Symmetra (Hitomi Nabatame/Anjali Bhimani) *Roadhog (Naomi Kusumi/Josh Petersdorf) *Lucio (Kazuyuki Okitsu/Johnny Cruz) *Dehaka (Demon Kakka/Fred Tatasciore) *Lt. Morales (Aya Hisakawa/Wendee Lee) *Sgt. Hammer (Kanako Kondou/Cristina Vee) *Tassadar (Takayuki Kondou/Kevin Conroy) *Narration (Hideyuki Tanaka/Lee Everest) *Leah (Yukana Nogami/Jennifer Hale) *Artanis (Hikaru Midorikawa/Patrick Seitz) *Falstad (Shigeru Chiba/Mike Pollock) *Zagara (Mami Koyama/Nika Futterman) *The Butcher (Naomi Kusumi/Stuart McLean) *Abathur (Takeshi Kusao/Adrian Pasdar) *Varian (Tomokazu Seki/Roger Craig Smith) *Cho (Yuichi "Cho" Nagashima/Ian Sinclair) *Gall (Bin Shimada/Vic Mignogna) *Murky (Shigeru Chiba/Dee Bradley Baker) *Lunara (Romi Park/Tara Platt) *Malthael (Nobuo "NoB" Yamada/Paul Nakauchi) *Sonya (Yumi Hara/Grey DeLisle) *Raynor (Hiroki Tohchi/Robert Clothworthy) *Gazlowe (Shigeru Nakahara/Travis Willingham) *Masayuki (Kenta Miyake/Doug Erholtz) *Rehgar (Daisuke Ono/Matthew Mercer) *Rexxar/Stitches (Daisuke Endou/Isaac Singleton Jr.) *Tracer (Emiri Kato/Cara Theobold) *Winston (Atsushi Imaruoka/Crispin Freeman) *Reaper (Ryouta Takeuchi/Keith Ferguson) *Anub'arak (Norio Wakamoto/Steven Jay Blum) *E.T.C (Koji Kikkawa/Ben Brode) *Li Li (Asami Imai/Lauren Tom) *Chromie (Megumi Hayashibara/Veronica Taylor) *Varian (Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz) *Anduin (Mamoru Miyano/Brad Swaile) *Kael'Thas (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Quinton Flynn) *Kalecgos (Gackt/Troy Baker) *Nova (Ayumi Fujimura/Kat Steel) *Pharah (Romi Park/Jen Cohn) *McCree (Juhrota Kosugi/Matthew Mercer) *Hanzo (Shuhei Sakaguchi/Paul Nakauchi) *Chen (Hiroyuki Watanabe/Bryan Cranston) *Genji (Yoshihisa Kawahara/Gaku Space) *Reindhart (Kenji Nomura/Darin De Paul) *Leoric (Kazuhiko Inoue/Dave Wittenberg) *Nazeebo (Akio Ohtsuka/Carl Lumbly) *Ryu Hayabusa (Hideyuki Hori/Troy Baker) *Bastion (No Voice Actor) *Yukimura Sanada (Takeshi Kusao/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Tadakatsu Honda (Akio Ohtsuka/James Babson) *Lu Bu (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) *Guts (Hiroaki Iwanaga/Marc Diraison) *Vashj (Atsuko Tanaka/Barbara Goodson) *Antonidas (Tetsuo Kurata/Ian McKellen) *Jaina (Megumi Ogata/Jennifer Hale) *Valla (Hitomi Harada/Laura Bailey) *Tyrande (Kikuko Inoue/Debi Mae West) *Sylvanas (Nana Mizuki/Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Malfurion (Hirofumi Tanaka/Ed Trotta) *Magoichi Saika (Hiroshi Isobe/Reuben Langdon) *Johanna (Atsuko Tanaka/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Diablo (Takuya Kirimoto/Michael T. Weiss) *Azmodan (Tetsu Inada/Richard Epcar) *Kharazim (Johji Nakata/Jamieson Price) *Li-Ming (Ami Koshimizu/Kelly Hu) *Kormac (Hiroshi Kamiya/Dominic Keating) *Lyndon (Kazuki Yao/Troy Baker) *Eirina (Kanae Ito/Sumalee Montano) *Tyrael (Hiroki Yasumoto/Samuel L. Jackson) *Auriel (Mao Ichimichi/Amy Jo Johnson) *Illidan (Kazuya Nakai/Liam O'Brien) *Muradin (Tetsu Inada/Carlos Larkin) *Ana (Mami Koyama/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Ayane (Wakana Yamazaki/Britney Lee Harvey) *Zhao Yun (Masaya Onosaka/Terrence Stone) *Aidan (Kazuyuki Okitsu/Jason David Frank) *Kasumi (Houko Kuwashima/Lauren Landa) *Uther (Akio Ohtsuka/Michael McConnohie) *Vamirathas (Nobuo Tobita/Kevin Spacey) *Tichondrius (Bin Shimada/Chirstopher Corey Smith) *Kel'Thuzad (Show Hayami/Michael McConnohie) *Archimonde (Nobutoshi Canna/Keith Silverstein) *Azshara (Kotono Mitsuishi/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Sargeras (Norio Wakamoto/Jamieson Price) Theme Song Opening: "Hagane no Resistance" by JAM Project Ending: "PRAY FOR YOU" by JAM Project Trivia *In this game Genji in Japanese is voiced by Yoshihisa Kawahara most known as the voice actor of Chipp Zanuff from Guilty Gear, Bixlow from Fairy Tail and Yomotsu Hirasaka from Future Diary. *The opening and ending songs performed by JAM Project are known as the theme songs for Super Robot Wars series. *In this game Aidan and Leah are heroes and no longer being vessels for Diablo and will have a revenge against Diablo for possessing them. Same goes to Leoric whos role is anti-heroic and he will have a revenge on Diablo for driving him insane and possessing his sons. *For a first time Murky is speaking in the series with human speech while Murky is being known as wise-cracking murloc with crazy voice. *Malthael will appear post Reaper of Souls as Human in this game as the atoner for his crimes thus getting design by Masami Obari and human voice. *This game is notable for characters having their own music themes. Category:Hack and Slash Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Koei Tecmo Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Blizzard Category:Omega Force Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles